The Pumpkin That Ate Everyone
by DragonPrincess19
Summary: Emma Long, my OC, has to stop a horde of man-eating pumpkins invading NYC! Will Emma defeat them? Will she survive? How could this story be any more cliche? K plus because of roasted bats and man-eating pumpkin zombies.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I'd like to welcome everyone to my 2009 Halloween Fanfic, The Pumpkin That Ate Everyone.  
It revolves around my creation, Emma Long, and her quest for the zombie pumpkin monster that is eating everyone.  
The end WILL surprise you. Or maybe not.  
I would like to thank Zodiac Sefirosu and futureauthor13 for their input on this story. Thank you! Without your ideas, there would be no zombies, black cats, or purple bats in this. It would be boring, in other words.  
I do not own AD:JL.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

The Pumpkin That Ate Everyone

Naturally, it was a dark and stormy night. Actually, it wasn't. It was a warm autumn evening, and Emma Long, a.k.a. the Co-American Dragon was lounging outside her house. It was Halloween, and her twin brother, being the immature boy he was, was trick-or-treating with Spud, Trixie, and Haley. She sighed and put her book, _Pride and Prejudice_, down. It was the worst book in the history of awful books, and here she was, stuck at home.

"This is so unfair," Emma grumbled to herself. There were no trick-or-treaters on this street, and the night was eerily quiet. Quiet, except… Emma frowned.

"Ear of the dragon," she whispered. With her now heightened sense of hearing, the sound of leathery wings was clear. Bats?

"If it is bats, then how could this get more cliché?" Emma asked herself. I'm sorry Emma, but it will get much more cliché.

"No doubt they are as black as night," she grumbled. However, these bats were _not _black as night. They were as purple as purple could be. A bright fluorescent shade that hurt her eyes.

"Purple?" she gasped and barely dove in time as they swooped over her head. She stood up and brushed herself off.

"Wow, way to get rid of the stereotype that bats are blind!" she called out after them. They froze in midair and, as a group, made a 360 turn and came right back at her. These were not normal bats, which is obvious by their color, but these were _mean_ fluorescent purple bats.

"Dragon up!" echoed around the empty neighborhood as Emma assumed her dragon form. She was a much nicer color than the bats, and was also nicer tempered. Right now, however, she was angry. The bats squeaked in fear at her large lavender shape.

"Know what? I think I'm hungry for some barbequed bat!" she shouted and let a large stream of fire roast the bats. Well, most of them. Around ten flew away in fear. Emma turned human again and picked up one of the bats. Fu Dog could probably explain this. She opened the front door of her house.

"Hey mom, I'm going to go see Fu Dog, 'kay?" she called out.

"Just be back by eight," her mom replied, her voice floating from the kitchen. Emma hurried to her grandfather's shop with the dead fluorescent bat tucked under her arm.

* * *

At the shop-

"Hello, Emma," Lou Shi began as Emma burst into the shop.

"Hi Gramps," she said breathlessly. She dropped the bat on the table. Could you tell me what this is?" Gramps shook his head.

"Fu Dog!" he called out and Fu Dog trotted in.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Geeze, if I'm not there this exact moment, his gasket's gonna blow, is it?"

"Fu Dog, could you identify this purple bat for Emma?" Gramps asked. Fu Dog scratched behind his ear with one paw.

"Let me see." Emma handed it over wordlessly. Fu Dog's eyes grew wide.

"This is a Yutarvurian bat. Very magical, they feast on pumpkins. The pumpkins they eat turn into giant zombie pumpkin monsters. If any got away, we got to get 'em right now!"

Emma groaned and put her head in her hands.

"Could this Halloween get any more cliché?"

The answer is yes, Emma. It could get _much_ more cliché.

* * *

**MORE cliché? How is that possible?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I start Chapter Two, a bit of explanation. This is just a completely weird, slightly random, holiday story I came up with in Homeroom. Thanks to my friends Zodiac Sefirosu and futureauthor13, I have many great ideas. I would also like to thank a friend who prefers to remain anonymous for her idea about the witches. Thanks guys!  
I do not own AD:JL, blah blah blah.**  
**Enjoy!

* * *

**

The Pumpkin That Ate Everyone Chapter Two

"Jake!" At the sound of his name, Jake turned. He had decided to cheat and be a dragon for Halloween this year. Everyone told him it was very realistic.

"Emma? Fu Dog?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Kid, we got a problem. There's a swarm of Yutarvurian bats flying around. They eat pumpkins, and the pumpkins, once injected with their saliva, become vicious, man-eating zombie monsters. Sorta like Frankenstein," Fu Dog interjected.

"Actually," Emma pointed out, "We got two problems."

"What?"

"First, there's that whole zombie monster thing, but the second problem is that this Halloween is getting more cliché by the minute!" She looked around. "Where's Haley?"

"She went with Spud and Trixie down the block while I finished up here," Jake replied. "Why?" Screams began to emerge from where Jake had gestured. Emma had an odd look on her face, sort of like someone faced with rotting vegetables.

"That's why."

People began to rush around them on all sides, screaming and shouting. In the heat of the moment, Emma was able to dragon up.

"Come on!" she shouted over the din. "We need to find Haley!" Fu Dog leapt on Jake's back, and the two dragons made their way to their little sister.

* * *

A little further down the block-

Haley, Spud, and Trixie were being buffeted left and right by the screaming crowds.

"What's going on?" Haley asked.

"I don' know, but we need to get out of here, fast!" Trixie replied. Then they saw why everyone was screaming.

Witches, that's right, witches were everywhere, swooping through the skies. A lavender blur suddenly picked up Haley and Trixie, and a red one picked up Spud. Haley dragoned up and flew out Emma's clasp. Emma groaned at the sight of the witches.

"How cliché can you get?" she asked the night. "I mean, come on! Green skin, hooked noses, warts everywhere and brooms, brooms! It's right out of a fairy tale!" She and Jake set Trixie, Spud, and Fu Dog down on a rooftop.

"You should be safe here," Jake told them. Then he turned to his sisters. "We'd better take care of those witches," he told them. They nodded wordlessly and followed him.

"Hey witches!" Jake shouted at them. The three witches looked up.

"Yes, dragon? Or should I say dragons?" the witch with the most warts cackled. Emma stiffened.

"What are you doing, scaring poor trick-or-treaters like that?" Emma shouted. "You know very well you can't do stuff like this! Otherwise this happens!" Emma gestured a purple claw toward the chaos beneath them, now doubled by the appearance of three dragons. The youngest witch, well the one with the least warts, sighed.

"Alright. We were just having some Halloween fun." She zoomed off into the night, followed by the other two.

"Look out for the cats!" the wartiest witch cackled as she followed the other green witches back home.

"Cats?" Haley asked. Then feeling a horrible dread, Emma, Haley, and Jake, turned. The street was now devoid of people, but was full of something else entirely. Cats. Huge, monstrous cats filled the street below them. As one, they looked up and meowed.

The resulting sound caused the windows on every building on the street to be broken. Emma groaned and put her head in her claws.

"Great. Cats! And we still haven't found the Yutarvurian bats! When will this cliché nightmare end?"

* * *

**It will be a long, long night for Emma. Well, at least she's not stuck at home reading _Pride and Prejudice_. I'd prefer dragon powers and fighting giant, evil cats over reading _Pride and Prejudice_, wouldn't you? **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd like to thank everybody for reading my stories and reviewing them. That's what keeps me going!  
Emma continues the search for the Yutarvurian bats before they inject some of the millions of jack-o-lanterns with their saliva. Will she succeed?  
I only own Emma Long, everything else is Disney's property.

* * *

**

The Pumpkin That Ate Everyone Chapter Three

Emma, Jake, and Haley Long stared at the mass of black beneath them. The cats were at least as big as Jake and Emma, if not bigger.

"Emma, why don't you go after the Yutarvurian bats? We'll take care of this," Jake told his twin sister. Emma wasn't usually one to back out on a fight, but even she was daunted by the prospect of fighting the giant black cats. She gulped and nodded.

"I'll take Fu Dog with me," she told her siblings and they nodded. She picked up Fu Dog from the rooftop and was just about to head off when Trixie shouted after her.

"Hey! What're we supposed to do?" Emma stopped and frowned.

"Just stay there for now, okay?" Trixie sighed as Emma lifted off and soared into the seemingly endless NYC.

* * *

Somewhere near the Empire State Building-

"Fu Dog, are you sure they're around here?" Emma asked. Fu Dog frowned.

"Well, no. But I think that they would come here. Yutarvurian bats really like tall buildings."

"But they also like pumpkins! I think they had to have gone after the jack-o-lanterns," Emma pointed out. Fu Dog opened his mouth, but Emma interrupted.

"Know what? I'm going to check that haunted house," she said and veered in for a landing, Fu Dog holding on tightly. When she had landed in a discreet place, Fu Dog jumped off and Emma turned human again. Emma peered around the corner. The haunted house seemed deserted.

"Okay, Fu Dog. I'm going in. Do you want to come?" she asked. Fu Dog shook his head.

"No, no, I'll be just fine watching you go in there. I'm perfectly fine waiting outside." Emma pondered Fu Dog's immediate refusal, but decided to let it be and entered the haunted house.

It was just like she had thought it would be. There were cobwebs, obviously fake, the floor creaked beneath her, and the only source of light were flickering candles. She sighed. Dimly lit areas were bad for her eyes. She carefully transformed her hand into a dragon claw and blew a fireball into it. There. That was much better. Her eyes adjusted to the oddly lit place. She had just turned a corner when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned quietly. And practically laughed.

"A mummy?" she asked, doubling over in laughter. Then her laughter died as her special oracular abilities showed that this was no costume. This was a real mummy. Still, it _was_ mildly hilarious. There was even the trailing end of the wrappings. No doubt if she pulled that, the mummy would unwrap and fall to dust.

"Dude," she said quietly. The mummy stopped.

"Yeah?"

"First of all, a haunted house doesn't seem like the right place. If you were trick-or-treating, you could get some candy. Secondly, you should probably tuck the trailing end of toilet paper or whatever it is into your other wrappings. If someone pulled that, you would probably fall apart." The mummy was silent.

"And you are?" it finally asked.

"I'm Jake Long's twin sister, you know, the Co-American Dragon." The mummy nodded.

"In that case, thank you, Emma. I'll be sure to go trick-or-treating." Emma could barely suppress her grin as the mummy lumbered off.

"Now to continue in the oh so spooky haunted house," Emma muttered to herself. She continued walking along the corridors. Finally she came upon a mirror maze. She entered it.

"Cool," she murmured at the sight of all the other Emmas staring back at her. She traveled along easily until she came to an open area.

"Welcome, Huntsgirl," said a familiar voice. Emma spun around.

"Huntsmaster!" The Huntsman began to laugh as Emma screamed a scream of pure terror that echoed around the mirror maze.

* * *

**How will Emma respond to her previous master? And how will Fu Dog respond when he hears Emma's scream? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Updating again! Yay!  
I've just started a new fanfic, Dragon Meets Ghost. It's a prequel to The Last Huntsgirl.  
I DO NOT own AD:JL.  
Enjoy!**

The Pumpkin That Ate Everyone Chapter Four

Inside the haunted house-

Emma could hear her own scream reverberating around the mirror maze, shattering the mirrors… and the Huntsman? Emma relaxed visibly. Of course. The Huntsman couldn't come back. It had just been a personification of her own fears. Maybe this haunted house was more dangerous than she had realized. She shivered and hugged herself. Oh, how she wanted to turn back. But she had to keep going. She lit her flame light again and left the now broken mirror maze.

* * *

Outside the haunted house-

Fu Dog heard Emma's scream ricochet around the haunted house then out the front door. Then, it suddenly stopped. Fu Dog lay there, trembling. What had happened to Emma? Maybe he should go in… Then Emma's voiced echoed out to him.

"It-it's all right Fu. Don't worry, it's fine. I'll keep on going." He stopped trembling and sighed.

"All right, but hurry kid. Time's running out!"

* * *

Back inside the haunted house-

Emma was nervous. There were no more candles. She wasn't afraid of the dark, but the Huntsman had really shaken her.

"I feel like a milkshake," she whispered to herself. The floorboard creaked underneath her. An eery wind howled through the broken windows. Emma felt herself shiver. If anyone had jumped behind and yelled "BOO!" they would have been roasted. That's how tense she was. Then she came into a room. Something was on the ceiling. She looked up.

"Bats." The flourescent purple fur shone. There were five of them, and they were sleeping. _That's odd, _Emma thought. _Bats are usually nocturnal._ But like I said before, these were not normal bats. Emma carefully aimed and threw her fireball at the sleeping bats. They didn't even wake up. Emma wrinkled her nose at the smell of singed fur.

"Ick." She looked around and found a candle, then lit it. She would need the light. Emma went through the rest of the haunted house without any other accidents. When she emerged, Fu Dog was waiting for her.

"Are you all right kid?" he asked. Emma nodded.

"Yeah. There were five bats, and right now they're all barbequed. Only five left." Fu Dog nodded.

"I've been thinking, and maybe we should check near your school." Emma was surprised.

"Why?"

"It seems like a good place to me," he said. Emma shrugged.

"Dragon Up!" Emma left, with Fu Dog on her back of course, destined for her school.

* * *

Back at the neighborhood where we left Haley and Jake-

Haley didn't want to fight the cats. They might have been evil cats, but they were still cats, and Haley liked cats.

"Haley, we gotta do somethin'," Jake said, exasperated. Haley crossed her arms.

"I won't hurt those cats." Jake sighed. Just then another meow rose from the mass, this time of terror. Jake turned. Giant ferrets, the same size as the cats, were running down the street. They collided, and Jake watched tufts of fur fly from the now mulit-colored mass.

"Haley, you watch over Spud and Trixie. I'm going to go find Emma," Jake commanded. Haley flew toward the rooftop where Spud and Trixie were stationed. Jake flew toward the direction he had seen Emma go. Who knew what other Halloween terrors were out tonight?

* * *

**This story is getting less and less random. Well, except for the giant ferrets. That is COMPLETELY random. I'm pretty proud of that!  
Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to say that there has been a tremendous amount of name suggestions for the sequel to The Last Huntsgirl.  
However, I won't say that because there has only been two (Thanks, Luiz4200 and futureauthor13!).  
So, I would like to thank my friend Arbora (not on Fanfiction), for coming up with the name. It is The Two Kinds of Halfas.  
Okay, back to the story. Emma is going to encounter a UFO soon. Actually, multiple UFOs. But they won't be what you think.  
I do not own AD:JL, just Emma Long and my giant ferrets. Beware my giant ferrets! MWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
Please R&R!

* * *

**

The Pumpkin That Ate Everyone Chapter Five

Emma flew toward her school, noting the varying degrees of chaos below her. Some were caused by giant ferrets, others by giant cats. The cats seemed to be fighting the ferrets. Fu Dog noticed her looking and also looked.

"Yeesh. Trust me, you don't want to get caught between a Trilthairiun Cat and a Porutsuan Ferret. They are sworn enemies."

"Hmm," was Emma's only comment as she concentrated on flying again. They had almost reached the school, which looked even creepier at night than it did during the day. Emma landed and turned human again. She shivered.

"The school looks like a better haunted house than the one we just left," she commented. Fu Dog chuckled a bit, then got back to business.

"Okay, kid. You go in, I stay outside and stop anyone else from going in after you. Got it?" Emma nodded.

"I hope that the Huntsman won't be waiting for me," she said quietly as she walked toward the entrance.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

At the haunted house Emma and Fu Dog had just left-

* * *

Jake turned human again and entered the haunted house. He got to the broken mirror maze and grinned.

"Emma, how you did this I'll never know," he said. The pieces of mirror had completely turned to powder. When he reached the large room with the roasted purple bats, he grimaced.

"Ew. Singed fur." He left the haunted house. Where was he going to go next? His cell phone rang. It was Fu Dog.

"Yo, what up Fu? Where are ya?" he asked.

"We're at your school. Emma's inside, looking for the other bats. Avoid the ferrets and cats, by the way!" Jake snapped his phone shut.

"Dragon Up!" A scarlet dragon broke through the roof of the haunted house, on its way to Milliard Fillmore Middle School. **(A/N Please tell me if I got the school name wrong)**

Back at the middle school-

* * *

Emma walked through the hallways holding her breath. She was still a nervous wreck after the mirror maze. She turned a corner and was transfixed by what she saw.

A flying orange that was glowing green. Emma stared. She had know the cafeteria food was bad, but this was going to far.

It was followed by an omelet, and then some oyster crackers. Emma was speechless as all the food in the cafeteria beginning with the letter O began to glow and float.

"They're UFOs," she murmured. Unidentified Flying Oranges, Omelets, and Oyster crackers. She was so mesmerized that she didn't notice Jake come up behind her.

"Whoa." Emma turned to face Jake.

"Maybe we should search elsewhere," she said. Jake nodded.

"Yeah." They left the cafeteria and entered another room. It was full of pumpkins, and also bats.

The Yutarvurian bats had gotten there first. They were eating the pumpkins, and Jake quickly roasted them with one dragon breath, but it was too late. Emma's breath caught as the pumpkins began to grow legs and arms. She tried to say something, but was mute with horror. As one pumpkin turned to stare at her with its jack-o-lantern eyes, though, Emma suddenly found her voice.

"RUN!"

* * *

**And so we reach the climax. Ta-da! Now for some super-sweet pumpkin zombie mayhem. AWESOME!  
Yeah, the UFO thing is based off of a summer camp group. Because I was group leader, we ended up with the name The UFOs. The Unidentified Flying Oranges.**


	6. Chapter 6 and Epilogue

**I would like to thank futureauthor13 for her contribution to this story! Thank you for telling me the pumpkin zombies' secret weakness and Emma's present at the end!  
A reminder about The Two Kinds of Halfas…  
There is a brief summary of it on my profile, check it out and tell me what you think!  
The zombie pumpkins are finally making their appearance! Look out!  
In this chapter, Emma will discover the secret weakness of the zombie pumpkin horde.  
I only own Emma Long and my pumpkin zombie horde. MWAHAHAHA! Everything else belongs to Disney.  
Please R&R!

* * *

  
**

The Pumpkin That Ate Everyone Chapter Six

"RUN!" Emma's scream echoed down the corridor as the twins ran. And when I say ran, I mean ran. Emma practically flew out of that room, and she wasn't in dragon form yet! The pumpkins were making their way outside. Luckily, Emma and Jake got there first.

"Don't. Ever. Tell. Me to. Go. Inside. The school. After hours. Again," Emma gasped, clutching a stitch in her side. Fu Dog grumbled.

"I was right, wasn't I?" Then he saw the pumpkin zombies. "Uh oh."

"Yeah," Jake panted. He was also out of breath.

"Dragon Up!" echoed around the empty school _twice_ as the two Co-American Dragons prepared for battle. Alone they were scary, but together, they so intimidating, even the pumpkin zombies stopped at the sight of the two magical reptiles. They went right past the two dragons and headed toward a neighborhood, deciding to eat the trick-or-treaters. Emma and Jake exchanged puzzled glances. No one ever ignored them. _No one_.

"Come on, Fu," Emma said and Fu Dog jumped on her back. She and Jake flew after the zombie pumpkins desperately, but when they got there, they were too late.

* * *

Back on the rooftop with Haley, Spud, and Trixie-

Haley was bored. The ferrets and cats had left a long time ago, and she wanted to be fighting. Spud was sleeping, snoring loudly and drool dripping out of his mouth. Trixie was edged away from Spud, practically falling off the roof. Haley yawned. Just then screams terror rose up from the street below them. Haley peered over the side and gasped.

"Wow!" The pumpkin zombies had already arrived. Trixie shook Spud.

"Spud, wake up!" Spud sat upright.

"Cotton candy!" he shouted. "What?" he asked when he saw the looks on Haley and Trixies' faces.

"Look!" Haley said and pointed to the street down below them. Spud looked and his eyes grew large.

"Wow! The pumpkin zombies from Pluto have finally returned on this, All Hallow's Eve!" he exclaimed. Once again Haley and Trixie treated him with incredulous looks.

"Those aren't aliens, they're magical creatures!" Haley said. A pumpkin zombie picked a screaming trick-or-treater and shoved it into its carved mouth. Haley cringed.

"Ewww." All around the neighborhood, the other pumpkin zombies were doing the same thing. Each time the pumpkin zombies ate someone, their heads grew larger.

"Now that's what I call getting a swelled head," Spud said. Haley noted that as their heads grew larger, the shells of the pumpkin seemed thinner and more fragile. She was pondering this when two dragon shaped blurs flew up to the rooftop.

"Haley, come on!" Jake said. Haley and Jake flew down to battle with the pumpkin zombies, and Emma let Fu Dog jump off her back and onto the rooftop.

"Good luck!" he called after her as she disappeared from his sight. He turned. Spud had fallen asleep again.

* * *

Down in the street with the zombie pumpkins-

Jake and Haley were trying everything they knew. They roasted the pumpkins with their dragon fire, they whipped their legs out from underneath them, they tied them up with Halloween decorations. But each time the pumpkins kept on walking, slightly steaming, standing up again, freeing themselves from their bonds. They seemed invincible! Just then Emma joined them. She, like Haley, noticed that their pumpkin heads seemed to be fragile. She whipped her tail around and cracked one of the jack-o-lanterns easily. The head fell apart, the trick-or-treaters fell out, and the rest of the zombie body disappeared as the jack-o-lantern became a normal carved pumpkin. Emma grinned.

"Guys! Watch this!" she shouted and let another pumpkin have it. A bewildered ghost fell out, followed by a toilet paper mummy. Jake, Haley, and Emma then set themselves to the task of getting rid of the zombies. By the time they finished, it was 7:30.

"You guys finish taking Haley trick-or-treating. Emma and I'll take care of this mess." Jake told Spud and Trixie as he and Emma set them down from the rooftop. They nodded.

Emma and Jake flew the jack-o-lanterns back to the school, surreptitiously avoiding the cafeteria as they did so. Then they took Fu Dog back to Gramps' shop.

"You have done well, young dragons," Gramps told them. By then it was almost 8.

* * *

Back at the Long residence-

"Is everybody ready for some pumpkin pie?" asked Susan as she emerged from the kitchen where she had been working.

"If not, there's also pumpkin bread," Jonathan added. The three Long children ran to the kitchen and started eating.

"Hey Emma," said Jake. She looked up from her slice of pumpkin pie.

"Yeah?"

"I found this. Thought you might like it," he said, holding a book out to her. She took it and began to read the title.

"_Pride and Prejudice_…_and Zombies_?" she asked, looking at her twin. He grinned.

"Thanks Jake, but I think I've had enough zombies for a _long_ time," she said and laughed.

**

* * *

And so ends my 2009 Halloween fanfic. Thank you for reading! Just so you know, **_**Pride and Prejudice and Zombies**_** is a real book, published by Quirk Classics. It's really good. I definitely recommend it.  
If you have any questions about the giant ferrets, cats, the bats, or anything else in this story, feel free to ask!**


End file.
